


At the End of the Day

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each like the strap-on for their own unspoken reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

They keep it in a velvet-lined box under the bed, stowed safely away from prying eyes and nosy guests. They don’t take it out often but when they do, it enhances an already active and fulfilling sex life. The wearer varies by mood and by the level of desire. When Addison wants to be taken completely, fucked into total submission, Callie is the one who buckles herself into the leather straps. When Callie wants it rough and dirty and sweaty, Addison happily becomes the wearer. 

They each like the strap-on for their own unspoken reasons. Callie revels in the feel of the leather harness biting into the sensitive flesh of her hips, reminding her of her vitality and the power she wields with her body. She is a surgeon, a fixer of bones, a minority in her field and an expert at what she does. Stripped bare, when she is just Callie and not Dr. Torres, she is a powerful, sexy woman. 

Addison, on the other hand, likes to feel that she’s in control. She does not seek to dominate her lover or even call the shots in their bedroom. She needs, on occasion, to feel that she has maintained her autonomy despite the constant changes happening around her. When her world spins madly on around her, she feels she must sometimes reach out and snatch it so that she is not left behind. When she asks Callie to fasten the harness to her pale ivory hips, Addison wants to have her hands free so that she may lose herself in relearning all of Callie’s sweet spots while pleasuring her at the same time; she wants to step outside of her world and lose herself in her lover.

Tonight, the box remains closed. In Addison’s naked arms, Callie feels sexy and powerful without the assistance of a silicone toy. Addison’s life has order and meaning, and Callie’s unwavering love has contributed to that. 

Maybe they’ll break it out tomorrow—just for fun. At the end of the day, the strap-on isn’t about a deep, subconscious layer of their personalities. 

At the end of the day, it’s just about making a great sex life a hell of a lot better.

\---


End file.
